The present disclosure relates to communications and, more specifically, to a method for communicating over a hybrid communication network that includes a radio frequency network and at least one other communication network.
Smartphones and tablet computers rely on existing cellular networks and/or establishing a WiFi connection to a local network in order to establish communication. Increasingly, smartphones and tablets are being used in locations and situations in which cellular networks are non-existent or have poor connectivity. Exemplary situations may include military combat operations as well as catastrophic emergency situations, such as forest fires, flooding, hurricanes, tornados, and so on. In such challenging situations and environments, an alternative network for communication is needed.